


Danny Devito lost in VR: Skyrim (book 1)

by Cold_Cuppa



Series: Danny Devito, lost in VR [1]
Category: Danny Devito - Fandom, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Skyrim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Cuppa/pseuds/Cold_Cuppa
Summary: (Still in process book)(all physical and verbal violence is for comedy, not to be taken to heart)This is a fiction of the all-mighty Danny DeVito as he travels through the world of games.In this adventure he's in the elder scrolls Skyrim, where he is the mighty dragon-born.please comment on story and give feedback





	1. The rise of the Dagon-born

Rising from his slumber, a dragon born is awakening. Legends told of a warrior that roams in the mortal realm, one that can speak the language of the great dragons that taught the lands of Skyrim. A warrior that can shout at the skys to change the course of the winds, to ground these beasts of the skys that will call dragons and to open the portal to the others worlds that no master of magic, or empiror of Dawnstar can open...

It's time for him to awake...

He raised dazed from the wooden flooring of the Whiterun inn, with his beverage grasped in his right-hand, his left-hand weilding a cooked elk leg, that was being ragged at by a random dog, pulling Danny's arm around. With the dog desperate to have it, Danny rised sluggishly, barely standing straight. dropping his beverage to his right to grab on the counter. The dog to his left still pulling at his elk leg, putting him off balance, so he turned and pulled the leg out of the dog's vicious jaws and slapped it on it's nose. The dog jerked it's head back in shock and walked out the inn's front door that was barely open with it's tail between it's back legs, chewing the last morsel of meat in it's mouth. Danny undazed by it's pity, stretched his arms wide-out, then adjusted his glasses and lifted the elk leg to his mouth to take a bite, but stopped. Seeing the Slavia from that mutt slowly flowing on the surface of the flesh, dripping onto the floor. he thrown it to the ground, the dog scuttered back in, grabbed the meat and ran back out opening the door wider. The sun-light from the early morning sun came and showered through the door, blinding Danny, as he muttered "ah shit!" covered his eyes with his hand. He made his way to the door stumbling along the way and collapsed at the door, missing the door frame, that he tried to push himself back up from, then just lied there. A few of the local town-folk just stared at him. He lied on the floor for almost a minute. A boy came along and poked him with his wooden sword, then again and again getting more aggressive every poke to try and get him up, until he just hit him hard across his head, making Danny release a violent curse, dragged himself up, snatched the sword from the child and wacked the little shit across the face. 

The gods above began to question their choice on this warrior, on being the Dragon-born, but their just gonna roll with it (who gives a shit).

A guard marched toward Danny and questioned him "What is your presence doing in Whiterun, in this terrible state?" pausing for just accouple of seconds, Analysed Danny to see his shirt ripped, buttons unfastened and one of his leather boots just gone "Well then?" Danny lifted his finger and spoke "well officer" "officer!?" he replied confused and insulted "yes" releasing a subtle belch and continued "I took that mushroom stuff from that potion shop over there" then pointed at 'Arcadia's Cauldron' "I got shit-faced and probably lost my virginity, so good day sir" He tried to walk pass him, but his lifted his arm and replied "Ok, well sir..." "Devito" Danny confidently said "Ok, Devito, I'll have to take your presence to behind the iron bars for being a thief and for insulting a Whiterun guard with the name 'officer'" Danny looked down and then puppy-eyed the guard "do I get booze?"... "no".


	2. Shackles without Boozes

Well The dragon-born may be behind the iron bars of Whiterun, the story is still free to be told and the scroll can still be written...

"Here you go, Danny" the guard told Danny, having a hint of spite in his voice whilst he uttered his name "Don't worry Danny, you shall be accompanied with Daro'aaj-Dar the khajiit, who's fate has also taken him behind these very bars". The guard unlocked the gate to the cell and pushed Danny through, slamming the gate as he just passed, locking it fast, then just walked away... (still in process)


End file.
